


Shrouded

by insominia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/pseuds/insominia
Summary: In which Castiel uses his wings for more than just flying





	Shrouded

The first time Dean noticed that Cas was doing...well... _something_ , they hadn't been on a case. In fact, they'd been about as far away from a case as they could ever hope to be; Dean deciding that he just wanted a drive, a drink and a game of pool in a bar somewhere, _anywhere_.

Trouble had still found them.

Trouble in the form of some guy, not a demon, not a monster, just some guy who was either drunk or high (perhaps both) and not impressed that Dean and Cas had interrupted him trying to break into the car next to Baby. He wasn't impressed enough to have drawn a handgun, managing to level it steadily at Dean despite his obvious intoxication. Dean was trying to talk him down, Cas a static presence beside him. The angel was entirely capable and more than prepared to deal with the situation but Dean had shot him the _'I got this_ ' look and Cas hadn't moved because of it.

Dean did not got this.

Neither of them knew what it was that Dean said that pushed the man over the edge. Afterward, Dean could barely remember what he'd said at all. He recalled the flash of anger across the man's face, saw his finger twitch against the trigger (that bit he remembered almost in slow motion) and realised with a cold horror that this was where he was going to die, _again_. Beside him, Cas had shifted his weight, in front of him the gun's shot had exploded into the quietness of the night and Dean braced himself for the bullet, the bullet that never came. Cas had grunted in pain, or maybe that was Dean's imagination, he didn't exactly have the time to consider it. Not two minutes later the guy was unconscious on the floor and the two of them were driving off in Baby. Dean would swear Cas was in pain, somehow, though the angel didn't say anything. Dean simply _knew_ , but he never asked and Cas never told.

The second time, or at least the second time Dean could actively recall, they were on a case. Sam was on research and Dean had taken Cas to explore the caves that all those cavers had gone missing in. It was a tourist trap, which was why Dean reasoned they needed to wait until dark to go in there after the last tour had finished and the gates had closed for the day. It was cold, wet and Dean was hardly dressed for it. Not that Cas fared much better, his trench coat snagging on stray crags and catching on the damp floor. Cas had asked, several times, if they shouldn't wait for daylight. If they shouldn't come back with slightly more than the small flashlight Dean had brought with him. If Dean shouldn't at least put on some _slightly_ more appropriate footwear, but Dean was unfazed.

They found the... _thing_ , whatever it was, ganked it with unseemly ease and headed back out, Dean was mostly chuckling that they hadn't needed Sam on research after all.

It was only when a drip of icy cold water splashed against his forehead that Dean noticed not only had Cas remained fairly close to him throughout (something he'd chalked down to his deplorable lack of personal space etiquette) but that Dean wasn't cold. Not even a little bit, when by rights he should be freezing and probably heading for hypothermia. But there was nothing, as though he were wrapped in something, something warm and comforting.

Outside the caverns Dean had glanced at Cas, understanding far quicker than he usually picked up on things. Cas had flushed and looked away, unable to meet Dean's eye. Dean hadn't pushed it. Secretly he thought it was neat.

Sometime later, though neither of them could say how long, things had of course gotten crazy, as they usually did, Dean got his confirmation. Cas' grace wasn't what it was and Dean was convinced the angel was overdoing it. He was proven correct when, after appearing in the bunker, Cas dropped, like a ton of bricks to the floor, unable to support his own weight a moment longer. Sam had all but leaped over the desk, but Dean had gotten there first. He hoisted Cas up into his arms with far less finesse than he might have liked or intended, ignoring the angel's mumbled protests that he was fine, no really he was fine.

"Sure y'are sunshine," Dean muttered, carrying Cas through the bunker towards his room. It wasn't particularly intentional, Dean's room was closer and Castiel wasn't exactly a lightweight in his arms.

"You can put me down, Dean," Cas was saying, annoyance seeping into every word.

"How about you let me look after you this once, huh?" Dean snapped, not expecting it to sound quite as...well... _sweet_ as it had.

Cas was quiet and still as Dean crossed the threshold of his room and all but dropped the angel onto the bed. He had meant to lower him gently, but Castiel was heavy and Dean's arms were tired. He stretched them out a bit, encouraging the blood to flow back into his limbs.

"You knew?" Cas asked, his voice so quiet he may not have spoken at all.

The conversation, were they to have it, threatened to spill into _feelings_ territory so Dean answered with a smirk and a shrug.

The two regarded each other for a time, a _long_ time all things considered, before Dean awkwardly cleared his throat and muttered something about letting Cas get some rest.

He'd barely taken two steps towards the doorway when Dean felt a familiar warmth come around him and a firm force hold him in place.

Castiel's wings were as invisible to Dean as they had always been and were he to wave his hands in front of him he would not be able to touch them. Yet he felt the insistent but gentle press of them against him, calling him back to their owner.

Dean glanced over his shoulder, Cas was looking at him with the most mischevious of smirks Dean thought he had ever witnessed on the angel's face, he couldn't help but smile back. He allowed himself to be brought back to the bed, let Cas pull him down next to him and let him settle on his chest, bringing his arms up and around the angel, holding _him_ safe for a change.


End file.
